


Pickle.

by blueeyeddude



Category: The Lobby
Genre: just some dudes being bros, pickling, they all live together au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyeddude/pseuds/blueeyeddude
Summary: Nine has a question! Dave has an unforeseen answer, Jude just makes fun of it all.





	Pickle.

Nine was in the kitchen looking at the cucumber on the counter, one arm crossed over his chest to prop up his other arm as his hand covers his mouth. He uncovers his mouth for a moment to speak. 

“I lowkey wanna dip an entire cucumber in vinegar just to see what it’d taste like.”

There’s a moments pause before Dave glances up from his drink at the table, staring dead at Nine.

“Pickle.”

For a few seconds Nine is confused before his eyes widen and puts both hands to the side of his head.

“FUCK YOU’RE RIGHT.”

A sudden burst of laughter that suspiciously sounds like Jude come from the adjacent living room, which dies down before he speaks.

“Nine discovers pickling, 2019, colorized.”


End file.
